Ellie Potter and the Pendant of Konnen
by Sweet-surrender154
Summary: Everyone had came to believe that once Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort and all would be alright but no one had expected him to fall into a deep coma. Its now Ellie Potter's jod to bring him back and maybe something more....
1. Default Chapter

Ellie Potter and the Pendant of Konnen

-Chapter one-

_Answers from Dobby_

Ellie was in her room, trying hard to make herself comfortable on her chair, writing in her journal. It had been a longtime since her last statement but on this day she never forgot to write in it. Today was a special day and no matter how much it sadden her, she had to write because it was a promise that she had made to herself to remember. Today was July 31st , her father's birthday. Every year since she could write, she wrote in her journal...

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_July 31st _

_Dear Journal,_

_today is a special day. Like before, I would like to wish my father a happy Birthday but I know that I won't get any warm smiles or just see his face fill with joy as his never-ending sleep still remains. Later on today like many years before I'll go see him and recite my hopes._

_I see you there motionless_

_My heart fills with bitterness_

_My hands together, I hope and pray _

_That soon your endless sleep will cease one day _

_Until next time _

â™¡ _Elizabeth Virginia Potter â™¡_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had just finished writing in her journal as she re-read the little poem she had made up a longtime ago for him. She closed the book, walked out of her room and proceed towards the library where he was kept. She entered the room quietly, (not that it would make a difference) and placed herself in her usual chair by his side. She took his hand and recited the little poem to him like she did every year for his birthday. The reason why she did this was because, when she about 2 years old her father finally confronted Lord Voldemort...

_FlashBack_

"_Hurry...go on without me, you know that this is my battle, and remember...I love you" Harry said to his wife Virginia Potter and with that he took a step forward to battle against the most powerful Dark Lord of all time. Ginny kept her distance and made sure that she had a good grip on her children, Elizabeth and Liliane._

_Suddenly there out of no were, a horrible bombing came from behind the protective mother and her innocent children. She got up took her twins by the hand and leaded them towards the back of the house. Nothing worst in the world could happen at this moment but it did, something even Harry didn't expect. Liliane venture of and by everybody's surprise, Voldemort projected a spell heading her direction. There before his very eyes, Harry saw his daughter's death and sadly her body was never found as well. By this doing, Harry over powered his body, mind, soul and finally burst it all out on the murderer. Blinded for a split second, everyone on the battlefield couldn't see a thing but could feel the immense power coming from the young man. This time, Voldemort had truly departed from this world but unfortunately because of the extreme amount of power use during the battle, Harry had lost part of his life and was left in a coma. His last feelings before coming into this endless sleep were ones of sorrow, love and pain. And from this day, everyone hoped that one day soon, our historical hero would wake up._

This was pretty much the reason why she did this but even though this was difficult for her, there was something even more difficult to her and that was the fact that she had never truly seen her sister. She knew about her death but refused to believe it, somehow she thought that she was still alive somewhere out there. There was only one reason why she believed in this so much and that was because of her disappearance. She thought that a spell can't just make someone disappear instantly without any ashes or bones from her.

There was also another reason to believe that she was still alive and that was her twin intuition, she could sometimes feel her mood and hear her thoughts, kind of twin thing. The only person, else then herself, that knew about this was her journal, she never actually told someone afraid that they might think she's gone hay wires.

"I wish you were here dad" she said in a hushed tone still holding onto his hand but let go of it. She forced a smile and made her way out the door. Watching his emotionless face for the hundred time, lets just that feeling was mutual. "If only there was a way to wake him up" she'd thought of that thought more frequently then others. But lets remember one thing, she is not normal and so is her family, she is after all a witch and the wizarding world is quite different from the muggle world; magic can do anything if you believe in it, you just need the right equipment. She had done many researches to find something but had failed numerous times as well. The only thing that seemed to have captivated her attention was something she had read when she was in Dumbledor's office. Something about a pendant that had immense powers and could be use to revive any form of life, but no one knows the whereabouts of it or if it even exist. The information of the pendant were brought by a wizard in the early eighteen hundreds, named Horis Ferghul. He has told many wizards and witches that he had seen the pendant and had found out its use. Many people from the wizarding world had searched for it but never did find it. They started to believe that Horis had lied about seeing the pendant and everything else about it.

Ellie thought many times herself to go look for it, thinking that this pendant might be the key to wake her father. The other thing that trouble her, well not really trouble more confused her was to why it was called the Pendant of Konnen, she never understood the meaning of "Konnen" nor why this name. But rejected those thoughts and moved on with her life, never expressing her true feelings to anyone, all she did was keeping it all inside.

She walk down the stairs slowly, her head hanging down, still recovering from the previous events. Her mother was standing at the end of staircase and notice her daughter's depressed look and knew exactly what it was.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, I know its hard but we have to except it". Ellie didn't answer back, she kept her slow pace and past her mother like she wasn't even there. "Oh...Ellie..." sign her mother with a sadden expression and went up stairs.

Ellie kept walking until she reached the kitchen were she met up with Dobby. Dobby had come to live at Godric's Hollow with the Potter's because of obvious reasons. He was now their servant but the Potter's treated him with extreme loyalty and kept their word as to pay him for his hard work.

"Hello Miss, what would you like today" he asked with his usual jolly self and enormous glittery eyes. She was in an other world, she hadn't even realized that he had talked to her. "Um...Miss are you alright?" yet again she didn't answer. "MISS!" Dobby shouted this time and cause her to jump and put her hand on her heart. "Ter..terrib...bly sorry Miss, I didn't mean to startle you...Miss... but you weren't here," that last part confused her but soon understood its meany.

"Oh, Dobby its quite alright, I was just deep in thoughts that's all...so you were saying?" she asked feeling a lot less tense then a moments ago.

"The usual Miss, but Dobby knows what's troubling you. It's about Sir, your father, Dobby knows but will try to make Miss happy," he said concerned but still looked as happy as ever. She grinned at him and sat on one of the chairs from the dinning room table.

"A sandwich would be nice and a butterbeer. Oh and Dobby take a plate for yourself and come sit here and eat with me please,". Dobby smiled a her and nodded. When she was lonely, she'd asked Dobby to sit and eat lunch with her and talk about whatever came to mind. A minutes later Dobby walked in the dinning room with a mini cart that fitted his height. He gently placed her plate in front of her and placed his right next to hers. "Dobby, can I ask you a question? If you don't mind that is," she turn around and asked him with pleading eyes.

"Well certainly Miss, you can ask Dobby whatever you wish" he simply answered. She smile back at him always finding it rather funny that he said his name all the time when he spoke.

"Well you see I was wondering if you knew anything about the Pendant of Konnen?" she said taking a bite of her sandwich and turned her eyes back to Dobby hoping that he would know something. She's being meaning to ask him for the longest time but never got around it.

"Yes, Dobby Sir as heard about it many years ago, when Dobby used to serve the Malfoys. It was night in the Malfor Manor and Dobby was being punished like usual but then Dobby heard the master talking with someone else. Dobby figured that the voice belonged to one of the Dead Eaters or the Lord itself. Dobby peaked in the room and heard master talking the Lord about the Pendant of Konnen. If the Dark Lord ever got his hands on the Pendant, he would of probably return with far greater powers than he already ha....

"You mean to say that Voldemort knew the whereabouts of the Pendant?" she asked interrupting him briskly.

"Oh, no...the Lord did not know its whereabouts, Dobby's only saying that if he did, he might still be alive ...today" he said with disgust.

"Oh..." was all she could say. There was a uncomfortable silence between the two and Ellie quickly thought of something that she might of forgotten to ask and she did.

"Dobby, do you know the meaning of Konnen. I've been wondering for a while, I just thought that you might know something,".

"Well, Dobby only knows that Konnen stands for Power, but Dobby don't know which languages its from, sorry Miss" he said with such honesty. He looked back at his plate and finished the rest of his sandwich. Ellie turned towards her plate and realized that she had already finished hers.

"Don't be sorry Dobby, I'm quite glad actually that we talked, you've helped me a lot, thank you," and with that she got up, picked up her plate and butterbeer mug. She quickly turn around facing Dobby.

"Don't worry Dobby, I'll take my stuff into the kitchen, you just stay here and take a little break," she said knowing that he was going to tell her that she didn't need to clean up after herself. She saw Dobby gave her a warm smile as she did the same and finally when out the dinning room. Dobby had indeed succeeded, he had told her that he would try to make her happy and he did. While going to the kitchen, she kept on saying to herself "Konnen" but it didn't do much. But she did speak the truth, Dobby had indeed helped her a lot, she knew that the only person who knew the meaning of Konnen would be the Malfoys, well there was someone else but didn't bother asking him. We already know who that is, ah yes...Dumbledor.

That day had flew by and so did the proceeding weeks and soon she found herself back to square one,

the Hogwarts Express. Ellie was now entering her 5 year at Hogwarts and was kind of relieved to go back to school and see how much her friends changed over the summer. She knew one person who had changed and that was her. She use to be so petite but know you could say that she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her hair had gotten longer but the auburn color was still as ravishing, her big green emerald eyes were as always very noticeable with her long black eye lashes. Ellie was considered a very beautiful girl and it didn't take a boy to realize that.

"Now you listen to me carefully Elizabeth, I do not, I repeat I do not want to get a single letter from your teachers saying that you've been up to no good. I know your uncles been teaching you some nasty tricks, but that doesn't mean you have to do that at school," said her mother firmly.

"I'm not 6 years old you know, and don't worry I won't do anything foolish, come on I'm 15 years old I think that playing little pranks on people is a little babyish don't you think?" she ask rather sarcastically.

"Well the age part didn't seem to matter to my brothers but anyway you seemed to be true to your words" she said embracing her tightly and finally letting her go. "Bye dear and write to me to let me know if your coming over the holidays,". Ellie waved back to her mother and quickly climbed aboard the train.

(a/n...well I had started writing this story about a year ago and I never put it out...so if you like it tell me..well not tell me just R/R Please!!!)


	2. Chapter Two

-Chapter two-

_Just a friendly talk...? _

She found an empty compartment and installed herself in it quickly. She took out a book and a piece of toast for her owl name Liane, dedicated to her sister. Liane had these remarkable blue eyes and her feathers were a pretty peachy color with white. She was indeed smart and to Ellie she was like her sister, she'd talk to her and treat her like the most valuable thing in the world. Ellie turn back to her book but was soon distracted by someone she didn't expect to see. He made his way on the bench in front of her and turned his face to the window. She frowned at first not knowing why he was here with her because he detested her, he was the one and only son of Draco Malfoy, he was Teran Malfoy. She and him had became enemies even before their first day at Hogwarts, the only thing that stood between them was their family differences and of course the fact that Malfoys and Potters never and would never be friends. He wasn't at all like his father for starters, he didn't have blond hair but short black hair but he did have his father's eyes, those silvery blue sapphires that turned you to ice the moment you meet them. Most girls at schools fawned over him but he ignored them, thinking that they were only interested in his looks rather then him, something different from his father. And at last there was the part that he liked Ellie that made him so different but no one new about this, he liked her because she didn't, because she wasn't easy to get and of course appearances counts to.

She got up and looked down at him, still frowning. He turned his face towards her and was a little taken aback. He remembered her, the little girl that use to go to Hogwarts but now she wasn't as little and girl, she was a woman and that just made him like her more. He realized her facial expression and turned his stunned face by one of coldest and hatred.

"Why are you here? Couldn't you find another compartment to barge in?" she asked her hands on her hips, taping her right shoe showing impatience. Teran looked at her a grin forming on his face.

"What's the matter Potter, afraid that I might bite you," he started laughing out loud, she hadn't expect that from him. She gave him a disgusted glance and sat down with a huff. He chuckle at that and looked at her in the eyes. This was one of his weakness, her eyes melted his heart every time he looked into them and couldn't help himself from smiling.

"What are smiling about Malfoy," she asked seriously. He didn't answer but did change his once smiling face to one of emotionless.

"All the other compartment were full and the only one left with space was this one," he answered bitterly.

"Well...you could of at lease knocked before, I could've been changing you never know ," she said with an equal tone. He suddenly raised his eyebrows at that saying. Ellie noticed this and thought that all boys were the same, always thinking dirty. "You disgust me,".

Without any warning, Teran bursted of laughter and that only made Ellie even more uncomfortable. He soon stopped his laughter realizing that she was about to burst herself but not with laughter but with anger. He turned his face back to the window and tried to ignore her for a while. Ellie decided to return to her reading, the book was titled "Legendary Phenomenon Objects". This was one of the books she had found that talked a little about the Pendant of Können. She had found it in her own house in the attic full of dust and under a pile of old manuscript. She searched the pages landing on the right one, then started reading it carefully.

The Pendant of Können May 8th 1805

_by_ Horis Ferghul

_Here I have reached my point place, now before me I see the Pendant. The place is strange and all around this powerful pendant are marks, descriptions of which I do not understand. Maybe these marks are the answer to the use of the pendant or maybe some kind of ritual in which is needed to activate the pendant. I can not say, these are only suspicions but I did attend to figure it out. It helped me when I saw the symbols on the wall, seemed to me that they would tell me how to make it work. I touched the drawings on the wall and suddenly the marks that were once unreadable were now readable. So many information and yet I wanted more..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Tell me what it says" Ellie said not noticing that she said it that loud. Teran turned his head to face her, with the strangest expression on his face.

"What are you mumbling about?" he asked her still looking at her like she was from outer space.

"Oh...um...nothing, its nothing" she said with a feeling of uneasiness. There eyes locked for a minute or so, but she gave up feeling nervous and even more unease. Teran looked at the book that was held opened trying to identify it but couldn't.

"What are you reading?" he asked realizing that his choice of voice was rather soft and quickly changed his facial expression to one of coldness to make him seem biter.

"About something, why would you care what I read, but to answer your question I'm reading about the Pendant of Können" she said with outmost sarcasm and coldness.

"The Pendant of Können hey? I've heard about it, I don't understand why you want to know something about that unless its involving your family ha!," he said bitterly. Ellie was very emotional when it came to talking about her family. Her eyes started to water, she tried to hold back her tears but all she had kept inside, all sadness about her father and sister and finally she just bursted. Teran hadn't expected her to cry and he wasn't the kind of person who comforted people because he rarely stumble on people who cried.

"Don't...ever...talk about..." she said but couldn't say anything. She put her face in her hands, she couldn't help herself from sobbing. Teran looked at her worried that she wasn't going to stop soon. He put his hand on her shoulder and started to rub it gently.

"Please don't cry, I'm sorry about what I said, I'm just...don't cry," he asked impatiently with pleading eyes. Ellie lifted her head slowly, looking at Teran with puzzlement. She knew and had heard about the Malfoys, they're suppose to be heartless and very cold people yet she found herself in presents of a Malfoy and he wasn't even close to what she had expected from him. She brushed his hand off her shoulder not sure she could trust him, him being this wait was like he was a new person.

Ellie soon stopped her sobbing but was still keeping her guard on, Malfoys were never to be trusted and she knew that very well. He was now looking at the floor, he himself was shocked at what just took place, he never acted like that, never. He lifted his head unaware of what she might think but took a chance.

He gazed at her, her redden eyes made him feel even more guilty then he already did and her face had lost a bit of color making her look like she had just being sick.

"You know about the Pendant?" she asked like she didn't know but we already knew she did. She had the most pleading expression upon her face.

"Well I've heard of it, but I would never tell you anything. A Potter seeking information from a Malfoy that's new but then again your father..."he didn't have time to say anything. Ellie jumped on him basically

strangling him to death. Teran tried to free himself but she was strong, a lot stronger than he'd imagined. He hadn't meant to talk about her father but it was something he was brought living as, his father had made him like that; mean, heartless and most of all careless of others. But lets remember, Teran is far from being his father although he showed so.

Ellie didn't matter how much pressure she was putting on him, but the least thing she wanted to do was to kill him.

"NEVER TALK ABOUT MY FATHER! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR," she roared at him. She hadn't realized that she had haded more forced to his neck making him choke. She released a bit but her hands still made contact with his neck.

"GET OFF...ME YOU...YOU...FILTHY MUDBLOOD LOVER!" he said panting. Ellie's right hand briskly left his neck soon reaching his left cheek viciously. The red mark was highly visible and he truthfully admitted mentally that it hurt. He had deserved it even though he didn't mean it, and for starters he didn't even care if someone was a half-blood or mudblood or pureblood, he liked them all but could never show it, never. Not like his father who loath's them, he frequently told him that the only real wizards were purebloods and that he should be proud of being one. But Teran didn't careless.

"APOLOGIZE TO ME...NOW!" she still held her right hand in the air, ready to slap him again if he didn't do as commanded. Teran looked deeply and long into her eyes. Physically she looked strong and angered. But the message in her eyes was completely different. Her eyes were filled with ones of sorrow and fear. A sudden feeling of pity invade the bottom of his stomach, he felt for this girl. It was clear as water, she was extremely sad and he didn't know why, every time he wanted to find out more it came out has an insult.

"...I'm sorry, so sorry..." his eyes never met hers. His voice was very weak and sorrowful, it was barely a whisper. A tear left her eye, only landing on his cheek. He lifted his eyes hoping to meet hers but her head hanged down letting her hair in front hiding her face. His arm squirm, trying to bring it up. Soon his arm was free from under and gently lifted Ellie's chin to meet him. He was about to say something when the door jolted open.

Standing in the door way was Ellie's younger cousin Kristen Weasley; Ron and Hermione's eldest daughter. She was a lot like her mother but to her relief had obtained her father's humor. She let out a quick gasp before speaking.

" Ellie...what...uh...MALFOY!" she had just realized who was under her cousin and from where she was standing it didn't look good. Soon catching on to what her cousin was implying, Ellie spoke:

"No, no, no...Kris this is not what you're thinking hopefully. Malfoy...uh..it's just not!" Without warning Teran move quickly causing Ellie to fall on the ground with a loud bang. He had the intension to help her get up but he soon remembered his place and didn't. She got up on her feet quickly and led her confused cousin in the hall, leaving Teran in the compartment. Some students had poked they're heads out of their compartment, all eyes on the two girls.

"Will you please!" she said to the ones that had poked they're heads out. They quickly went back inside their compartment closing the door, understanding that they needed privacy. She turned around to meet her cousin ready to speak but kris she had beaten her.

"What in Merlin's beard were you doing?!?" she asked her voice seeming impatient. "And with..oh!..MALFOY...I don't..."nothing else came out, it looked like she was done.

"Kristen will you let me explain, first of all, it wasn't what it looked like, I was strangling him"she said seriously.

"For what reason would you strangle him?" her cousin said trying not to laugh. The question was meaningless, any Gryffindor would have strangled a Slytherin for no reason, but she knew that Ellie had a reason. Ellie was looking at her cousin's dreamy face expression and wasn't sure she could trust her because she knew that Kristen had a _very_ extended gossip side and the moment she'd let her go, she knew she would tell her friends about the previous events.

"He talked about my father" Ellie mainly said. At that moment Kristen knew that it was pointless pushing her for more information and didn't bother asking. She turned around ready to march away but was briskly turned around by her cousin. "Please, don't say anything" Her voice was so firm and calm yet she didn't seem calm or firm for that matter.

"I won't, I promise... and if I do you're giving permission to hex me to the next millennium...if that's even possible" she said with a smile and turned for the second time to rejoined her friends. She watched her cousin disappear in another compartment, still a bit unsure about her trust.

She built the courage to go back in her compartment where her nemesis was kept. When she entered she realized that Teran was writhing in a thick black leather book, figuring this was probably his journal._' Teran has a journal? Journals are where you keep your most secretive thoughts and feelings, what feelings could he hide?' _She thought to herself. Ellie had a sudden urge for a mission in the near future; finding out what Teran's journal contained. Teran finally noticed that he wasn't alone anymore meaning that he should stop writing in his most prized position and in front of someone who is involved in his journals text. He closed the book immediately, his quill stuck between pages kept as a bookmark. _' Even I wouldn't write in my journal in front of someone, and I thought he was smart...boys Ha!' _she mentally noted. She shook her head, Teran noticing this his face now with a puzzled expression.

"What were you writing just there?" she asked curiously. She knew already but wanted to know if he was stupid enough to say something or let something slip accidentally. He didn't say anything at first but soon answered.

"Private stuff, non of your business Potter," he said half genuinely and cold. There it was, his own mistake and he didn't even realized it. _' Private stuff hey?' _she thought and that only increased her curiosity even more. She knew what a journal contained, she had one herself and nobody ever seen it before so that only meant that Malfoy was hiding something, things his never told before. She thought of how she would get the book but nothing came to mind.

"Well that's good to know" she said mysteriously. Teran looked at her, his eyes digging for more information on why it was "_good to know_". Ellie felt her cheeks growing hot. _'Am I blushing? Why am I blushing, his only looking at me' _she thought nervously. Teran noticed her awkwardness, wondering why she feel so awkward towards him, _' I thought she was brave, senseless...strong'_. He lowered his head, his elbows on his knees his hands on each side of his face.

"I am sorry you know," his voice was so pure, innocent filled with sympathy. Ellie looked worried, it was the most unexpected thing. She didn't know what he was so sorry about but soon understood; he was talking about her father.

"...if you only knew..." she added slowly. She lifted her head her eyes were watering, she held back the tears but it was evident that she was about to cry. "It wasn't fair, he didn't deserve this, I didn't deserve this...what will happen if he never wakes up," now tears were coming down peacefully. "I have no father, what's the point of being the daughter of a hero when the hero is not around..." she didn't put her face in her hands that time but stared in Teran's eyes. He didn't even need to speak to tell her how sorry he felt for her, it was clear just by a simple stare. Ellie never cried in the presents of people, never express any feelings of this sort and now she was pouring her heart out to someone she didn't trust, a slytherin.

'_Was it because of him, am I able to trust him...no I like him for some reason, his hiding something, his different'_ she thought seriously to herself and admitting that she liked him. It surprised her that it didn't bother her, _'Maybe this is right'._

"Teran, what were you writing in your journal?" she asked softly. "I do admit that I too have a journal, everything I write is of things that I have never told before, all my feelings are on paper, every drop of ink are my tears. Now I see that you have a journal and can only presume that you're doing the same, you're hiding something and I know deep in me that you're not heartless," she ended quietly, stains from her tears on her cheeks making her look so innocent.

"How can you say that? You don't even know me, you no nothing about my feelings and thoughts...if **_you_** only knew," he said bitterly but it showed that he was hurt.

"Teran, the only reason you're not going to tell me or even show sympathy is because I'm a Potter, it would be a disgrace for your family name. Did you hear me, your name,..GOD! Wake up Teran a name does not make a person and everybody else should be the same. Don't you see Gryffindor and Slytherin were never meant to befriend because of **family **differences, its not right, its because we are different that makes each and everyone of us unique and true. Don't tell me that all slytherins are the same its impossible, I mean what about you?" she said.

"What about me, I'm slytherin and was put in slytherin because of my family name not because of me, because if it would of been about me then..." he trailed off, he didn't have the heart to tell.

"I know Teran, but be honest with yourself, are you meant to be in slytherin?" her voice suited him a lot. It was very melodic and charming, he realized yet another weakness he had against Ellie, the way she'd talked to him in these situations, he felt like he could tell her anything but resisted.

"Please, never tell a soul about this, nobody can know of this, it would ruin my reputation, please" he asked with such concern. She rolled her eyes and laugh, no more like giggled. She stopped and smiled, Teran had never seen her smile before not like this and it suited her, he thought.

"Guys and their egos...HA!" she said still smiling. Teran faintly grinned and shook his head.

"No, its not that...its my father, I know I shouldn't care but I don't like the idea of been disowned that's all," he said not looking at her. Ellie's smile wore off and was quickly replaced by an expression of pity.

"Just by been you? You shouldn't be like your father..." she said softly trying to ease his pain.

"THAT'S JUST..it I have to be my father or else.." his eyes met hers and locked instantly. They both knew of each others real identities and knew they would have to keep it to themselfs.

"If you're worried I'll tell someone, don't be, I won't tell anyone and the same goes for you," she started. "If we ever are in these kinds of situation again, please don't be your father. I like you as you not your fathers clone...please" this was it, Teran had heard it _"I like you as you..."_, she had just admitted that she liked him, it didn't mean as love like or as friend like, he wasn't sure but he was sure that she liked him.

"Thank you," he grinned a bit more. "And...um...whatever situation your talking about, well I promise I won't be as you put it, my...um... '_father's clone'_ ok" he said with a smile. She had never seen him smile, well not a warm smile ad lease. It made him look so different, so much more alive, some kind of _joie de vivre, _kind of thing.

"I would really like to have another chat like this with you...well except without the strangling and the slapping and the yelling...you know" she said laughing between words.

"Yes, that would be nice, _if_ we ever get the chance too," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Ellie looked surprised at this comment but knew instantly****what he meant.

"Well I wouldn't worry about that, if you ever need to talk to me or anything just bump into me and tell me," she said casually. "See my...

"But I can't just approach you and tell you I need to talk to you and then go off with you, I mean people will notice," he said cutting her off. Her smile change, now it looked more like a I-was -going-to-say kind of smile.

"If you would of let me finish maybe you would have known of a way that we can talk to each other," she said playfully. He's facial expression said it all, it said 'oh...', and that was funny. To Ellie it was, she had the last word and to him that was unlikely. "You see, my mother told me that when she was young my dad had this little club name the DA and it was a club where they used to practice Defense Against the Dark Arts. There was room where they used to practice named the Room of Requirements, its one the secret rooms at hogwarts so if you ever want to talk just bump into me like I said and we'll meet at night, we'll set a place to meet and then I'll take you to the Room of Requirements," she finished saying in a very organized matter and looked at Teran waiting for his answer.

"Won't we get caught? I mean there's prefects and the Heads and Filch,"he asked curiously, wondering why Ellie hadn't thought of that. But he was wrong, Ellie had thought and it didn't take long to figure it out, she would use the only thing that would make it happen. She had in her position her dads invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map but nobody knew, well her family knew about the cloak but didn't know about the map. She was still delicate about his trust but something about him just made her feel that he could be trusted.

"No, I have my ways or more like things...just trust me ok," she said like it was nothing. Teran sigh giving in her idea.

"Whatever you say," and with an other sigh, the both of them realized that the train was slowing down meaning that they were close to Hogwarts.

'Ellie?' he said softly before she could go.

'Yeah?'

'I'm sorry...' he said his gaze dropping to the ground. She put her hand on his shoulder, making his gaze come back to hers.

'I know' she said squeezing his shoulder lightly. A soft smile formed on his face and so did hers. Her hand left his shoulder, slowly dropping at her side. A sudden feeling of joy invade both hearts as made their way out of the train. Separately.

(a/n, well I don't think I need to tell u guys that this was chap.2...n e wayz hoped you liked it)


	3. Chapter Three

-Chapter three-

_Out on the Open...for friends_

Ellie noticed her best friends not to far away, she approach with great enthusiasm. Standing in the sea of students were her two best friends, Dixon Dunap and Lee Morello, two absolute idiots. Even though they were both boys, it didn't matter because they would always be there for her, kind of bodyguards. Dixon was tall, with chestnut colored hair that reached his cheekbones and had the weirdest colored eyes, a sort of orange brown with green lines in. Lee looked more foreign like his name, her guesses were India, with very dark hair and bright blue eyes, kind of like the ocean. But the both of them had the same prankster side, always teasing Ellie about basically everything. She had met them in her first year, on the train. She didn't have a friend and these two just kind of showed up and that's when it all happened. They were all placed in Griffindor and for 5 years now have been very good friends.

"Hey you guys, how have you being?" she asked happily while the two turned around with an expression of shock. Teran wasn't the only one who had noticed her transformation, both Dixon and Lee were taking quite aback. They too remembered her little girl figure and now had suddenly transform into this beautiful young women in only a short period of time. Ellie noticed the two staring at her, feeling a little uncomfortable."Hello, what's the matter with you guys?" she asked waving her hand in front of their faces. They snapped out of it quickly blushing slightly.

"Uh, oh hi Ellie, were great!" said Lee recovering faster than Dixon who now wore a dreamy expression. Ellie ignore Dixon that actually started to scare her a bit. Lee elbowed Dixon's side completely waking him from the trance.

"Oh, hi Ellie, ya its being fine, how about you?" said Dixon a bit awkwardly. At first she looked at them suspiciously but shook her head afterwards.

"I'm great and all, but seriously never do those expressions again, it looked like you guys were hypnotized or something, funny but scary," she said between laughs. Both of them looked at her, frowning with a grin on their faces, like they were about to do something mischievous. Her smile wore off not wanting to know what they were thinking.

"Well, lets just say you've shocked us, we were a little taking aback," Lee said still wearing the same trickster expression.

"A _little_, HA! And why were you shocked by me?"she asked curiously starting to walk towards the carriage. She watched the testrials for a second before returning her attention to her two buffoons.

"Did you see yourself lately? Or haven't you realized how you've change" said Dixon looking at her once again. "Well?" Ellie gave both of them a puzzled expression while getting into the carriage.

"Yes I've changed both physically and mentally and from your point of view I hope its not bad" she said seriously. The boys bursted with laughter. "Well its not my fault I look like this, I know I'm not pretty or anything but honestly I'm not that disgusting" she added, her arms crossed glaring at her two supposable friends. At that saying, both guys stopped laughing.

"You're not serious are you? You girls amaze me sometimes, you're all the same," said Dixon smiling.

"Ya, all of them,"added Lee. Ellie obviously understood that only the boys understood each other leaving her confused.

"What are you guys talking about, _we're_ all the same, explain?" she said with a huff. The guys looked at each other for second, then turned to face her with a smile on their face.

"You girls always complain about you guys not looking pretty when you do...well not all of you do, but just like you, you said _'well its not my fault I look like this, I know I'm not pretty...' _lee said mimicking her. "...when its not true, we were just a little taking aback how you've change...in a good way," he finished.

"Well that's good to know, and also thank you for not being total idiots about this," she said rolling her eyes with smile. It felt nice to be back with her friends, back to her home away from home and back to the most reassuring place on earth. The carriage came to a halt and the trio departed from the carriage heading for the castle's door. Each time she entered the castle, it felt like it was the first time, a feeling of total amazement. Its aroma never changed and so did the castle, she walked trough the great hall and found her usual place at the Griffindor table. Like usual the two boys sat on each of Ellie and began chatting with other Griffindor colleague. Ellie noticed that Kristen and June sat across from her.

"Hey June, how was summer?" she asked her cousin's paranormal friend. June Felody was very mysterious, if we clearly remembered Luna Lovegood in Harry's school year, she wasn't that normal...well as abnormal as can be in the wizarding world. You could say June was kind of like her but was more in her own little world, always speaking in a way that sounded like a fairy tale story.

"Pleasant if I do say so myself. Trips here and there, and you wouldn't believe who I've met...Dragon Slash in person!" she said in her normal extravagant way.

"Are you kidding me? You've met Dragon Slash in person, that's amazing!" Ellie said excited. Dragon Slash was a wizards musical band that every teenage wizards knew about, a very popular band. The lead singer was named Slash so that's why the band was named Dragon Slash and every witches just fell in love with him. Slash was considered one the best looking wizards and at only 17 year of age.

"Yes, I know! Oh my god, he's just dreamy, he's so nice and everything. He was actually quite fond when I told him that I was going at Hogwarts and he told me that he always wanted to go to Hogwarts," June told both girls everything that had happened at the concert and her trips to France.

"The only place I've been this summer was Rome's ancient ruins with my parents, and frankly when it comes to trips with my mom, she gets way over her head with all the literature and studies," Kristen said rolling her eyes with a soft sigh.

"I heard that, and you shouldn't complain about the trips Kris" said a woman behind Kristen's back. Kristen turned around, her eyes going wide. Her mother was standing right in front of her, arms crossed, smiling at her daughter.

"I did honest" said Kristen with an innocent smile.

"Well you just keep that in mind missy" she answered. Hermione, Kristen's mom had became the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She had wanted to teach Charms but got landed with DADA class instead. Even thought it wasn't her first choice she learned to love it as much as charms and was entering her 10th year of teaching that subject.

"Oh hello Elizabeth, how have you being?" she asked seeing her sister in-law's daughter. Ellie didn't really like when people used her full name but for her aunt it was a different story.

"Good thank you and hearing about your trips this summer I presume you had a good summer too," she said smartly. Her aunt nodded and made her way to the teachers table. Ellie turned and scanned the room around her, its largeness was indeed exquisite. Her eyes stopped at the teachers table; there, there was the usual professors and some new. The new Herbology teacher, Prof. Longbottom, Prof. Brown the new Divination teacher, of course Prof. Granger of the DADA and the Assistant Nurse Mme Patil. Her eyes fell on Professor Dumbledor, who didn't notice her and she continued her watch. She ended on one of the boys from the Slytherin house, Teran. He on the other hand did notice her and their eyes locked again. She just stared right at him and he did the same.

"_I wonder if he has any intention_ _of running into me soon"_she thought as eyes never move. June realized this and turned around this see were she was looking. She turned herself back toward Ellie.

"I know, I hate them too, how could they be like that I mean I would of thought the down fall of the Dark Lord would have change their attitude but I guess not" she said to Ellie who took her eyes off Teran to meet June's.

"Oh....uh yes I agree" she lied. Well partly lied, in one way she lied about Teran been cruel but on the other she didn't exactly know how the other Slytherin's were and figured they were as bad as June said. The first years arrived shortly after and the old hat sang his usual songs.

_I know I'm an old hat_

_but I'm very useful for you_

_here on this stool I sat_

_sorting people is what I do_

_don't be afraid of me_

_all I do is tell you were to go_

_in your souls I will see_

_which house you best show_

_to those who are brave_

_Griffindor is your place_

_if you are kind and behave_

_then Hufflepuff is you without a trace_

_if its power you seek_

_then Slytherin is for you_

_and the cleverest of whom I speak_

_then in Ravenclaw your off to_

_To all students here today_

_live in peace and harmony_

_it may not be easy to say_

_but the truth is that we're all a big family_

The sorting hat finished his song followed by loud cheerful claps. This was probably the shortest song he had ever sang and it was probably one of the best considering it was short.

"Well that didn't take long" said Lee looking at his two other friends. They nodded in agreement and turned their faces back to the stool. The sorting ceremony was over and so was the wonderful feast and soon it was time to depart from the great hall. The trio climb the marble stair case and met on there way yet an other trio. Teran Malfoy, Pan Claston and Solia Phalls, three unbearable Slytherins, especially to the Griffindors.

"Watch where your going Potter, I don't need your disgusting self on me," said Solia. Solia was a selfish, arrogant girl who only cared for herself, and who desperately wanted Teran. Ellie couldn't say that she was ugly because she wasn't. By her side was Pan who was about the same except for the fact that he's well a guy and that he only followed Teran around because of his reputation and also that he didn't really have any other friends.

"Well I suggest that if for starters you're going to insult me at lease try to make sense and not talk like a stupid idiotic overgrown bat, that you are," said Ellie coldly. She saw the flustered expression on Solia's face and realized that Teran was trying to hold back from laughing and so did Dixon and Lee.

She tried to talk but nothing came out and Ellie was very satisfied by this. Solia turn on her heels and stormed away. The two others that remained were about to leave, Teran looked at Ellie before leaving himself. _"He didn't bump into me, I wonder when its going to be?"_ she asked herself mentally. The trio continued their journey until they came face to face with the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password" the lady asked. The two boys looked at Ellie waiting for her to tell it obviously none of them knew it. Ellie rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

"_Scarlet Pebble_" she said lamely. The two boys entered the common room, following Ellie with bright smiles. She sat on the sofa with a huff and turned her attention to her two friends. "You know you guys, you do this every year, don't you ever know the password?" she asked sternly. They shook their heads.

"Only the first one" said Dixon who still held his smile. Ellie dropped her reply that was in her throat because she knew it was hopeless when it came to Dumb and Dumber. She laugh mentally.

"We know about that thing on th train with Malfoy,"he added. Ellie almost fell out of the sofa. She needed to speak, she didn't know what they knew and needed to say something if it had turned out the wrong way. But she couldn't muster a word. "Seemed to be _pretty_ cozy with him," he ended. Lee just nodded and Ellie started coughing uncontrollably.

"From who have you heard...tell me!" she still had difficulty breathing but loosen up a bit. Dixon really didn't like the idea of Ellie getting '_cozy'_ with Malfoy. He knew he liked Ellie as a friend but was starting to get second thoughts on that, it seemed that his feelings towards her were increasing. Only he knew about this but it was visible, a little.

"I heard Kristen talking to herself" Lee said. The tension had been so intense between Ellie and Dixon that they had completely forgotten about Lee. His voice had made both jump so you can imagine how tense they were.

"ARG! Why can't she just keep something to herself "_MENTALLY_" without spreading it onto someone else and make wrongful thoughts...WHY!" she said now pacing between the two boys. She stopped in the middle and pointed at the two. "Before you get any bad ideas from this situation let me tell you that I didn't look cooozy with Malfoy. What really happened was that I was strangling him OK!," she returned to the sofa now lounging on it. The two boys that were speechless a moment ago now bursted with laughter.

"I know, I know Kristen reacted the same way but if you please, its not funny at all, seriously" she said not looking at either of them her arms behind her head looking at the ceiling. They stopped laughing or at lease they tried.

"There must be a reason why you strangled him or you just did it for fun...oh I wish I would've been there" said Dixon. For Ellie's part, she wouldn't have want them to be there. She remembered everything, the crying, physical damage...the long stares. Let's just say that if either or both would've been there they wouldn't have laugh.

"I'm going to tell you something but only this so don't push it. He talked about my father" she said her eyes a bit glassy. She got up, her head hanging down. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed" her voice sounded hurt and sorrowfully. She walked to her dormitory falling straight away on her bed. She cried herself to sleep, didn't even care that she still had her robe on.

Dixon and Lee were still in the common room looking at each other, they had noticed the state of her voice.

"She's not alright Lee and that's probably Malfoy's fault," he said to his friend.

"I know, I've never seen her in a state like this before, something must have turn a switch in her and make her realized that she couldn't keep every single emotion inside," Lee looked at his friend across from him after his statement. Dixon was nodding with a look of worry on his face. _'She's supposed to be the strong one here, the one that doesn't shed a tear, she's...hurt'_ Dixon thought. Both got up, none of them speaking and off in their dormitory. Morning came with streaks of sun rays on Ellie's face waking her up. It was still a bit early but she was awake and she knew she couldn't get back to sleep now. She looked around the room, all the other girls were sound asleep, she took advantage to use the bathroom and take a quick shower. After cleaning herself up, she walk slowly down the stairs and into the common room.

It was empty, she wondered how early she really was. There wasn't much to do especially when it was her first official day of school and she still didn't have her schedule so it was pointless starting homework when there wasn't any. She walked out of the Griffindor tower heading to the great hall. When she got there, there wasn't anybody, she sat at the table and a plate filled of food appeared in front of her. She ate quietly looking around just out of boredom, when Professor Dumbledor came towards her.

"Good morning Miss Potter, a early bird I see" he said with his usual twinkly eyes.

"Yes I'm quite early this morning, may I ask the time?" she asked him casually. He and Ellie had became very close, to her Dumbledor was like a grand-father since he was that close to Harry.

"There is still an hour and a half before classes starts but I am sure that your friends will be joining you momentarily," he answered happily. Her eyes showed many emotions and Dumbledor knew there was something wrong. "Is there something troubling you Elizabeth?" he asked cautiously.

"You could say. Its just I've never talked about my father and never really thought that much about him, just to ease to pain I guess...but now its all I think about" she admitted quietly. Dumbledor didn't speak. She lifted her head to meet his, her eyes had started to show tears. "Will he ever wake up? Is there a way, some kind of miracle?" she asked a few tears flowing down gently.

"I see. There are many ways and some are more satisfying then others. I would say that if you never give hope he will awake and yes there ways. Elizabeth, if you ever need help you know where to find me," he said not changing his facial expression. Ellie knew that Dumbledor was a very wise wizard and he always talk in such mystery, like you always had to figure out his sentences.

"Professor I do have hope but could you tell one of the ways" she asked feeling much better. She waited for him to respond and he just smile.

"I think that you already know Miss Potter and you know what I'm speaking of " he simply said. She indeed knew what he meant and he was probably right. She nodded smiling at him and he nodded to announce his bequeath. Ellie watched he walk away as a few students started to show up. A small group of Hufflepuff and two Ravenclaw boys. No Griffindor for the moment and Slytherin had three girls giggling about something. She started to get up from her seat to go look for her friends when they came in. _' Talk about perfect timing, ha!'_ she said to herself . Dixon and Lee sat across from her where her cousin and June where yesterday. This seemed odd, they never really sat across from usually, there must be something wrong.

"Hi Ellie how are you feeling this morning" Lee asked first. Since the night before, the two boys wanted to find out if she was indeed well. She looked well, now.

"Hello, I'm ok why do you ask?" she said smiling at the two who obviously wanted something from her.

"Aren't we aloud to ask you how you are, besides we were just concerned about you because of yesterday night" Dixon said looking at his plate.

"Well I'm fine, you don't need to worry about old me" she said playfully. There was something on her mind, not her father but what Dumbledor had said earlier. He believes in the pendant and she knew that he was speaking the truth when he said that this thing could help her father wake up. The only thing she needed to know was where it was and how she could get it. She needed to talk someone about this but who? She first thought of Dumbledor but she needed someone who already knew about it involving her father, everything. The last remaining person who knew was Teran, but a Slytherin would never help a Gryffindor and didn't know about his level of trust yet. There was Dixon and Lee but they didn't know a thing so it wasn't necessary involving them. There was only one answer and that was that she needed to talk to Teran soon but instead of him running into her she would be the one doing that.

Students roamed the great hall and finally they had gotten their schedules. Ellie looked at hers and was very disappointed to find out that she had potions first. She looked at her friends to find out what they had gotten and noticed they had the same.

"Potions first class, how wonderful" said Lee sarcastically. The other two just nodded. The only thing they hated about potion class was that it was with Slytherins and obviously because of Snape. They walk together to the dungeons and made there selves comfortable in there usual seats in the middle row.

(a/n..oooohhhh, Dixon is a bit "nosy" now is he?...well its rater obvious.)


	4. Chapter Four

-Chapter four-

_First step potion, second step the meeting _

Professor Snape stormed in the class room like before and addressed himself to the class.

"Now this year will be one of you hardest because of OWL's we'll be doing some extra studies and I will not tolerate any mistake in potion making, this is very serious" he said bitterly. "Any major mistakes and would will find yourself low in points faster then you can say _Wormwood_, is that understood?" he ended bitterly. "Now today we'll be making the polyjuice potion, can anyone tell me the effect of this potion," he asked the class while pointing his wand at the board, making the ingredients needed appear. Ellie looked around to see if anyone knew but it didn't seem so, so she raised her arm. "Yes miss Potter," he asked her knowing perfectly well that she'll know the answer.

"The polyjuice potion is used in a matter of which a person desires to change his or her physical appearance to look like someone else. To do so, the person must recruit a flack of hair from someone else of he or she wants to change to and put it in the end results of the potion and then drink it. The potion it self is highly difficult to do and takes about a month to prepare," she answered like she had read it from a book.

"Indeed it is miss Potter, five points to Griffindor, now I want everyone to take in notes the ingredients and pair yourselfs in groups of three," he said a bit coldly. As usual, Ellie paired with her two friends Lee and Dixon and as usual she took the notes. The class flew by and with great pleasure wasn't that bad except for the exception of one of the Hufflepuff boy accidently braking a jar that contain Spudgedar in and the class was dismissed early, but that was alright. Ellie made her way to the great hall since there wasn't anything else to do, her DADA class only started in half an hour because of the accident. She had completely forgotten about Teran and was left in the great hall staring off to space thinking that she had indeed forgotten something but nothing came. She stayed in her dreamy expression for a while until Lee had shouted at her.

"What?" she asked innocently. The two boys laughed.

"Are you deaf?" Dixon asked laughing. Ellie gave them a stern look.

"No I was just...I just didn't hear you!" she said not wanting to let them on to what she had been doing. At that saying the two boys bursted out of laughter.

"My point exactly," added Dixon still laughing. Ellie crossed her arms realizing that she had just said something stupid and that she wasn't in the finest mood to be laugh at by her two friends. Sometimes she wished that her best friends were girls instead of boys but truthfully she didn't regret it. She was ready to go back in dreamland when someone spoke.

"Where's the food, I'm starving" asked Lee looking around expecting to find someone with food. Ellie laughed quietly rolling her eyes.

"Lee, we had breakfast like two hours and a half ago. You guys and your food, its all that matters to you...well actually that's not all," she said playfully. Lee and Dixon soon turned their attention to Ellie wanting to know what she knew or were just looking for something else to tease her about.

"Is that so? Well if you know so much about man like us, then tell us what it is," asked Dixon taking the words out of Lee's mouth. They both looked eager for information. She wore a big smile on her face before laughing her head off.

"You call yourself _MANS!_ Ha! That's the funniest thing I've heard since summer time..._man ah!_ But anyways there IS something else that matters greatly to you, and that's HOW big your EGO is!...always fantasying about the most beautiful girl to snog! You guys will _NEVER_ learn will you?" she finished still laughing about the "man" thing. "Now tell me how it feels to be laughed at?!" she asked smiling widely. The guys were shocked by her words but with a simple stare, they soon changed their once struck face to one of mischief.

"You'll pay greatly Elizabeth, your cleverness has consequences, that answer of yours was correct but was way out of bound, just you wait," said Lee talking for himself and Dixon, still their mischievous expression was extremely visible. That relieved Ellie a bit but she knew that they were planning something on her. She wanted to be prepared but she knew that they always managed to surprise her. And she knew it was something big because Lee had used "_Elizabeth_", and that meant BIG TROUBLE.

"I'm _so _scared!" she said acting scared, shivering in her seat.

"You better be...but anyways we should probably go to our next class if we don't want to be late," said Dixon pointing at his watch. Dixon was probably one of the few who had a watch like his only because he was a half-blood. His mom was a muggle and worked in the ministry, and since she knew about the wizarding world she could transfer highly confidential information from the muggle world to the wizarding world.

They left the great hall and onto their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. This was probably Ellie's favorite class and not only because its was her aunt who taught but also because she had inherited her father's abilities in that domain. She sat in the front row waiting patiently for her other classmates to come. Beside her sat Lee and besides him Dixon. They kept whispering to each other and from time to time would glance at Ellie mysteriously. She knew they were talking about her and was even more sure they were planning their prank. She rolled her eyes and watched the others come in the class and her aunt make her way to the from of the class.

"Now today we will be learning the Patronus spell" she moved her wand in a simple manner and information about the spell appeared on the board. "I know the Patronus spell is rightfully taught in your seventh year but from what I've experience in my childhood its never to early to learn these kind of spells" she added cleverly. "Now you will each individually practice the spell. I don't expect you all to get it the first class as its quite difficult. To activate the spell you must say _'Expecto patronum' _. To successfully perform a clear Patronus you must only think of happy thoughts. Now lets get a move on shall we" she finished. The class divided in their own little corner and each tried to perform the spell. As Hermione walked around the students, sometimes stopping to help them, Ellie tried desperately to remove every unhappy thought from her mind and concentrate on more pleasant ones. The problem was that she didn't have many.

'_Come on think happy thoughts'_ she told herself in a low whisper. Thoughts came rushing in her mind of herself with her two best friends. It was a memory of her twelve birthday and Lee and Dixon had surprised her in the common room with the biggest cake ever. She clearly remembered the top of the cake exploded, streamers everywhere and just above it a message floated in bright green. She even remembered what it said. _' Happy Birthday to the best girl in the world! From Lee and Dixon, your most trusted idiots and best friends.' _She smiled widely at the memory. She was happy.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" she said loudly. It was amazing, even more than amazing it was miraculous. The most beautiful thing in the world and it came from the tip of Ellie's wand. The elegant white winged horse galloped majestically all around the room. All the students included the professor looked at the horse in awe and then turned their faces at Ellie when it disappeared. Everyone was speechless, even Hermione who clearly remembered when she was Ellie's age, it had taken her and the DA a lot more time then one class to learn it.

"Well done Elizabeth, twenty five points to Griffindor for this remarkable patronus, well done in deed" said Hermione clapping her hands proudly. Everyone else turned back to reality and tried again and again the spell that only Ellie had been able to conjure up. Ellie didn't try again, afraid that she wouldn't be able to do it but looked at the others to see if they would be able too. She walked towards the professor but someone had caught her wrist unaware. Whoever had done so spun her around to meet them. To Ellie's relief it was Lee that had done it and beside him stood Dixon. Well a part of her was relieved but another part wished that it had been Teran.

"So Miss little know-it-all, how did you do the patronus spell in only one shot?" Lee asked, his hand held up to her face like he was holding a microphone. All three laughed before she answered.

"Its just like you said, since I know all ain't it obvious?" she replied smartly. Then again they laughed. Now it was Dixon's turn to act like a reporter.

"And how exactly did you conjure up such a magnificent what-you-might-call-it?" he asked her in the same way Lee had done. She thought for a moment before answering, not wanting to let them know that it had being them who had helped her perform the spell but they were her best friends.

"Actually, if you remembered clearly what my aunt said, she said that you needed to think of happy thoughts only and really concentrate. The end result was that the thought that helped me do it was one of you guys" she said smiling weakly. Their face expression gave it all, it said '_oh really, glade to be at service_'. Before she could got talk with a group of girls that were her room-mates Dixon asked:

"Which one?" he waited and so did Lee. She smiled softly.

"The one of my twelve birthday, when you guys surprised me with the cake and the..."

"Message" both guys said in unison, finishing her sentence. She nodded happily and turned around but hit someone, falling on the ground hard. "Sorry, so sorry" she said not even looking who it was. She got up awkwardly rubbing her behind.

"Funny. Every time I'm around you, you always seem to end up on the ground" said a certain slytherin boy softly that only she could hear. Her head jerked up, her eyes widen. She grinned viciously at Teran and nodded in agreement. She hadn't thought about asking him to meet her and watched him make his way to the far end of the class. She reached her first destination, her room mates and talked just about anything that came to mind, well not everything in her mind. As thought someone had fast forwarded the time, Defense Against the Dark Arts was over and it was now lunch time.

"Now you can eat!" she said to Lee, who now had took his place beside her on the bench. He turned to her and flashed one of those looks that said _'Don't play smart with me missy'_.

"Ha, ha...I think I already keow that _Ellie_" he said grinning from ear to ear, his tone hugely different at the use of her name. She rolled her eyes to make it look like she didn't care but it was clear that she did because she was smiling widely. They ate happily until their other classes came. The day past fast enough she thought and now she found herself eating again but this time it was dinner time. She remembered that she had to talk to Teran and thought of a way to talk to him without the need of meeting the ground again. She quickly finished her meal and got up. Dixon and Lee looked at her oddly.

"Where are you going?" asked Dixon curiously. Lee was nodding to show his regards.

"Homework" she said a bit to quickly. She left just as quickly, she was rather relieved that no one was around. She walked towards the gryffindor tower, each step echoed from the empty halls. She reached that fat lady's portrait, mumbled the password and waltz inside. She took a flight up the staircase and into her dormitory, quickly taking out a piece of parchment and quill. The tip of the quill tapped gently on her chin while thinking.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meet me in the prefect's lounge at 10 tonight_

_E.P_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She decided that, that letter would do the thing and that hopefully he would understand. She attached that note unto Liane's leg, instructing her of her destination. She watched the owl spread her wings and fly, how she wished she could be an owl, that way her life wouldn't be as complicated. Now the only thing she was expecting to come was a response letter then...the meeting.

(a/n...oh, there's love in the AIR!....well duh!)


	5. Chapter Five

-Chapter five-

_Request Required..._

When she came back from supper she quickly sprung in full gear looking around for Liane. She wasn't anywhere. Ellie lain on her bed flipping threw her dad's old photo album. She stared at one specific photo for a while. It was one of her dad when he was about her age, riding a broom, waving at her, smiling that smile she had never got to know. He looked so happy.

'Ellie!!' yelled someone suddenly. She shook out of her trance and looked at who had been yelling her name. Lora, one of her room-mates, was waving her hand in front of her.

'Hmm?!'

'What were you staring at for so long?'

'Uh..just some photos of my parents and friends when they were young' she pointed at the red leather album. Lora nodded in understanding.

' I just wanted to tell you that you have a letter' Lora pointed at Liane, who was sitting on Kim's bed, another one of her room-mates. She jumped out of bed, reached for the letter, quickly untying it but carefully so not to hurt Liane. Her room-mates look at her with much interest, wondering why this letter was so important. Ellie went back to her bed, pulling the drape so no one would see and to make them understand that she didn't want any intruders. She unrolled the parchment carefully.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'll be there...I hope you were right about us not getting caught or I'll have to blame you. I'm glad you wanted to see me because I need to tell you something._

_Teran Malfoy_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She was happy that he had excepted her demands. She was starting to wonder what he wanted to tell her, it seemed important. She pulled back her drapes and was greeted by two pair of eyes. Lora and Kim were staring at her, there eyes were yelling '_Come one tell us!!!'_.

'Yes?' she simply asked.

'Oh come on Ellie!! Is there something we should know?' Kim asked pleadingly. Ellie smile mischievously, shaking her head.

'What would make you think of such a thing?' she replied dumbly. Lora and Kim seated themselfs cross-legged on her bed waiting. Ellie was soon growing uncomfortable. "Even if there was something...why would I tell you guys. You wouldn't understand...'

'I knew it...you're hiding something from us. Now tell us what it is, then we'll see if we understand or not' said Lora. Ellie threw her arm in exasperation.

'Its far more complicated than that Lora' she said looking down at the letter from Teran.

'Does it concern a boy?' asked Kim eagerly.

'Sort of...'

'SORT OF!?...Please Ellie tell us..we won't tell a soul we promise...please!'begged Kim, cutting off Ellie. Ellie sigh deeply then trusted her letter into Kim's hands. She looked at Ellie oddly.

'Just read it...' said Ellie looking at her hands. Kim and Lora quickly began reading. In a mere second high squeals could be heard. '...its not what you think'

'You...and....and Malfoy!!!'said Lora still squealing.

'I said its NOT what you think!'

'Then tell us...we'll never know if you keep hiding it' she added, her squeals leaving her.

'Ok....' she looked at the girls quickly then back at her hands. This was a sign, Kim and Lora noticed that what she was about to tell was to be taking seriously, they knew. 'You know about my fathers situation...' she lifted her head, the girls nodded. 'Well, I tried so hard to find something that would help wake him up and the only thing I've found so far was this thing named the Pendant of Konnen....' her eyes had started to get watery but choose to ignore it. 'The only person I know that will help me or could help me is Teran. I sent a letter to him earlier and this is just his reply...now do you understand?'

Lora looked at Kim. 'We do...but aren't you and Mal-Teran like enemies?' asked Kim her brows forward.

'That's something I can't explain to you but all I can say is we aren't enemies. There's also the fact that it must remain unknown...please' she said whipping the few tears that had fallen. The girls nodded, their eyes expressed sympathy which made Ellie more secure about telling them what she didn't want known. Lora quickly had a smirk on her face, Ellie and Kim noticed.

'What do you think he needs to tell you?' she asked through her smirk.

'That I have NO idea...'

'Sounds mysterious to me...and awfully romantic!' said Kim looking dreamily at nothing in particular. Lora and Ellie burst out in a fit of laughter. 'What?!'

'You have a little something for Teran?' asked Ellie, a printed copy of Lora's earliest smirk on her face. Kim's face turned pink a bit.

'I do not...its just that I think that maybe he's the one who has something for you' she said slyly. Now it was Ellie's turn to blush.

'Whatever it is, just make sure you tell us after you meet him ok?' asked Lora eagerly. Ellie nodded in exasperation.

'Please promise me you won't tell anyone of this, and I mean NO one?' she requested. Both girls nodded then hugged Ellie and left. She felt a bit more relax once Kim and Lora left, now she could think of what to say to Teran tonight. But for some reason what Lora had pointed out about him wanting to tell her something and what Kim had said kept invading her mind. Some how she felt as though what Kim suspected was somewhat a bit what she hoped it would be. _'Dream on Ellie, besides its Malfoy I'm dealing with here' _she told herself. She grabbed her book bag from the ground beside her bed and headed out of the girls dormitory to the main common room.

She hoped to find Lee and Dixon there but Dixon wasn't there, odd. Of all the years she had spent with them, she always assumed that both boys were inseparable, now she knew she was wrong. She dragged her bag as though it weighted a ton. She sat on the crimson love seat beside Lee and waited. He turned his head to her and smile.

'Where have you been?' he asked. She looked around then back at him.

'In my dormitory...um...where's Dixon?' she asked once again looking around. He laugh a low laugh then stopped suddenly.

'I truly don't know...'

'Its funny not to know where he is...O-K...anyways, talking about Dixon, did you notice something different about him, he doesn't act normal lately...' Lee smile.

'You and I both know Dixon...he can be a bit strange but I think I might know why he's "different" as you say' he said still holding his boyish smile. Ellie eyed him suspiciously.

'You do? Well anything you say might help cause he's kind of...making me feel a bit weird'

'Well what I think is that Dix.....'

'HEY!!! Lee come here!' yelled Dixon as he came through the portrait hole. Lee rolled his eyes and sigh. Dixon noticed Ellie sitting across from Lee, looking flushed. 'Did I walk in on somethin?'

'No! I was just asking where she had been and she just asked me where you were' he answered, leaving out some bits. Dixon seemed relieved, Ellie noticed. She got up, looked at the clock it was 9. She grad hold of her bag and turned around to meet Lee's gaze. 'Tell me later' she mouthed. He nodded and watched her walk towards the common room's exit door.

'Hey! Where are you going?' asked Dixon.

'To the library, I need to research something' she turned on her heels to leave but before she could she heard him talking again.

'Oh...ok well we'll be here at nine thirty when you come back' he said. 'Shit!' she thought. She had forgotten that the library closes at nine thirty.

'Ook!' she waved at them then left. She'll have to think of something when the time comes. She walked slowly towards the library, then settled herself at the far end where she could be less seen. She took out the book she had been reading in the train and soon found the page about the pendant. It still didn't give enough information about it. Her thoughts suddenly drifted to Teran, lately she couldn't stop thinking about him. She liked boys, yes but she wasn't as obsess as Kim and Lora. They were more the 'girly-girly' type and she was in the middle. But this was different, his image always seem to find its way in her mind one way or an other.

A tear fell on her right cheek, she knew she couldn't like him, if she could she would be with him. All of this just because of family differences, a name. The good thing though is that it won't be too hard since he didn't like her that way, even that still hurt to know. She looked back at the clock, it was twenty five pass nine. She took out the invisibility cloak from her bag and also the marauders map. She heard madame Pince tell the students that it was closing time as she left the library and made her way to the prefects lounge.

She took out her wand and pointed it at the marauders map 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' she whispered. It opened magically and noticed that Teran was already in the prefects lounge. As she moved from corridor to corridor she watched attentively the map to see where all the teachers, Heads and Filch were. She reach the door to the prefects lounge with success and entered.

Teran heard the door open and close but didn't see anybody. Suddenly Ellie appeared.

'What...?' she giggled.

'Its ok, its my invisibility cloak. That's how we'll get there without been noticed' she explain casually. He smirk at her and raised his eye brows.

'Cunning Potter, very cunning. Are you sure you're in the right house?' his smirk got bigger.

'Me in Slytherin, HA!...every one can be cunning when they want, I just happen to know how' she was now wearing an identical smirk on her face. He nodded smartly and walked towards her slyly. She noticed his figure, with the hogwarts uniform you couldn't really see anything but now without them she could. He was tall, lean and she had to admit to herself that her was very handsome. 'Don't think like this Ellie, don't!' she thought to herself. Teran noticed little specks of pink on her cheeks, he wondered if he was the cause of that. He noticed she too looked different, he had first noticed in the train but that seemed long ago. She was petite but very well formed, her long silky auburn hair made her look priceless. He smile a whole lot in the inside.

'Why don't we go to where we're suppose to go before we actually get caught?' he asked now standing right in front of her. She nodded and took the cloak to put it on both of them. Because it wasn't the biggest thing ever, Ellie had told him they would have to stay close. She regretted it the moment she felt his body press on her, that certainly wouldn't help her cause. They walked for what seemed like hours before they reached their destination, the room of requirement. She peeked inside then told him to follow her.

Inside was a love seat, two arm chairs, the fire place was roaring and many throw pillows lain in front of the fire place on the soft rug. She motioned him on the ground in front of the fire. Once installed comfortably, she noticed that he was laying on his back, his arms behind his head looking at her as she lain on the side beside him. Again little patches of pink appeared.

'Why did you wan to see me?' he asked softly. 'Come one Ellie don't let emotions take over you, just tell him' she thought. He waited.

'I need your help with something' she looked in his eyes, they were blue. She had always thought they were gray and cold but they weren't, they were this amazing blue and so welcoming too. She fought with herself again. He took her hand in his, that sent chills to her spine. He looked hard into her eyes.

'Ellie, remember when you told me that if we were ever in a situation again we could trust each other in telling so, well whatever you're about to tell me I can see that it's pretty important, I'll try to understand just tell me ok?' she nodded and smile a small smile. His smile.

'I need someone to help me find the...the pendant of Konnen with me and I thought that maybe you could help' she said looking at hers and his hand. She didn't want to look at him, afraid of him rejecting. She heard him sigh deeply, that's when her head came back up to his. 'What..?' he looked relief and in the same time disappointed. He shook his head.

'If that is your wish then I'll grant it...' he whispered. She flung her arms around his neck briskly, placing her head in his shoulder.

'Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!' she muffled. To shock at first, Teran put his arms around her cautiously. The moment he did, he never wanted to let go, it felt perfect, it felt right. Her head was still in his shoulder when he noticed that she was crying, he could feel his shirt becoming wet. He carefully lifted her head, bringing it even with his, only an inch apart. He had to fight back the urge to kiss her.

'Why are you crying...is it me?' he asked placing both hands on each side of her face, with his thumps he whipped her tears. She smiled his smile again.

'No...I'm just happy that's all' she said in a hefty whisper. She realized that his face was coming closer to hers and knew what he was about to do. 'Ssooooo.......' she said, Teran pulled back. She wasn't crying physically but in the inside she was, she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but knew better. She lain back on her side, looking at him temptingly.

'So...' he replied, his voice had a hint of disappointment. She now knew how he felt about her.

'In your response letter you said you wanted to tell me something?' she asked him eagerly. His eyes unlocked from hers and looked at the ground. 'What's wrong?' He sigh before looking at her again.

'This is kind of hard for me to say but I think that you should know that I....' she put her hand on his mouth before he could finish. She motioned her finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. She got up, so did he then pushed him in the corner of the room with the invisibility cloak for him to put on. He wrapped himself than expected her to do the same but she didn't. Instead she went on the couch and lounge on it. He didn't know what she was doing and was worried she was going to get caught. She had definitely heard someone coming and wanted to hide but she had not. He heard the door opened and two boys came in, he recognized them as Ellie's friends Lee and Dixon. They walked towards her, who know was sleeping. He knew what she was doing.

'Ellie' Lee whispered, shaking her lightly. Her eyes fluttered opened and looked at them with a puzzled expression.

'What time is it?' she asked innocently. They actually bought it. She noticed that Lee was looking at his watch.

' Its pass eleven...when you didn't come back, we started to get worried so we went to the library but you weren't there so we when back to the common room. Kim was there so we asked if she knew where you were but all she did was blush, smile and didn't even tell me anything. We waited again but at a certain point we got really worried so we looked into some class rooms and finally here...'

'Why are you here anyways?' asked Dixon.

'When I got to the library everything was fine until it became kind of noisy, some second year girls kept on giggling so I came here, I guess I just fell asleep that's all' she lied. They nodded.

'Well come one, we do have classes tomorrow' said Lee. She nodded and got up. Teran was starting to wonder what she would do of him. She looked his way and winked. Even though she couldn't see him she knew he was smiling. Se followed the two boys out of the room and walked with them, when they were close to the gryffindor tower she stopped. Both boys turned around with puzzled expression.

'I forgot my book bag' she told them. 'You guys go on, I'll go get it' she instructed. The guys looked like they weren't too sure about letting her go by herself but when she glared at them they quickly nodded. She smile and when off. She reach the room of requirement soon enough.

'Teran?' she whispered. He dropped the invisibility cloak on the ground and smile at her.

'You're way too cunning to be a gryffindor, very interesting' he said walking towards her. She smile.

'I told them that I had forgotten my bag here which is true, purposely so I came back here to take it and you' she explain. He stopped in front of her, took her hand and kissed it softly. She scream inside, it felt as though she was melting. His lips left her hand.

'I like the way you think' he whispered huskily. She smiled again, a more secretive smile.

'We better go and fast' He went back to the corner to retrieve the cloak as she did but with her bag and quickly pulled the cloak over themselfs. She pulled out her map, whispered the spell and looked where she need to go. Everything seemed fine. They walked down into the dungeons where the slytherin tower was. At the portrait they stopped, Teran turned to face her.

'I'm sorry I cut you off like that back there, so what was it you needed to tell me' he looked at the ground then at her again. He pulled her head to his where their lips met. She didn't make any effort to pull away so she gave in, bringing her arms around his neck. She felt his tongue on her bottom lip, she parted her lips slightly and granted him entry. There tongues dances together, each exploring each others mouths. It felt so right. Soon, because of the need of air, their lips parted. Their eyes locked again and Teran turned around then disappeared behind the slytherin portrait hole. She was utterly shocked. After regaining posture, she quickly made her way to the gryffindor common room.

'Took you long enough' said Dixon.

'Filtch caught me by surprise' she quickly answered then made her way to her dormitory. She changed into her night gown, then slipped into her bed covers. 'What just happened back there?' she thought. 'It felt so, so....AMAZING!' her thoughts brought tears in her eyes. Even though she had just experienced the happiest, most extravagant thing in her life, she knew that she couldn't keep this up. That night she cried herself to sleep, with both tears of joy and pain.

(a/n....WHOA!...well that pretty much shows that early love talk was true...)


	6. Chapter Six

-Chapter six-

_Long time no see..._

After her meeting with Teran, she tried her best every day to ignore him or best never see him. A month had past then two then three, now getting closer to Christmas. Today was December 16th, the last day of school before the holidays. She had decided to stay at hogwarts for a change. Lee needed to go back home because of his grand-mothers health and Dixon couldn't stay because his mother had said so. It was just her and Kim and Lora. She told herself that maybe it was for the better to be away from the two boys for a while. But the fact that she would be staying here with Kim and Lora was an even less sure thing. She remembered the night she was to meet Teran, when she had promise to the girls that she would tell them both what happened afterwards, she remembered the next morning when she had refuse to tell them.

Flasback

_The next morning when she woke up, her eyes felt horrible. She noticed that the only one still asleep was Chanelle, an other one of her room-mates. Kim and Lora must of when down to breakfast. After she had showered and got dressed, she walked down towards the great Hall. As soon as she walked inside, she had made it clear in her mind that she wouldn't look at Teran. Not once._

_As she sat in front of her two goons, she realized that beside her sat Lora._

'_Hey Ellie...' she greeted smiling._

'_Hey...' she replied faintly. Kim ached her neck to meet Ellie's face as she was siting beside Lora. She looked even more eager then Lora._

'_So....care to tell us what happened' whispered Kim. Ellie looked back at her friends, Lee and Dixon to make sure they were distracted then looked back at the girls._

'_Nothing happened ok' she answered. They looked disappointed._

'_Come on Ellie, something must've happen...I mean, since you entered the great hall, he won't stop staring at you...look' indicated Kim. She did keep her promise and didn't look._

'_I don't want to talk about it ok' with that she got up and left. Sometimes they would try to make her tell them but went unsuccessfully. Because of this, even Lee and Dixon noticed that Ellie was becoming somewhat more distant from them..._

end of flashback

She knew she wouldn't be able to keep the pressure any longer, it haunts her. As she walk into the great hall, she noticed that Lee and Dixon weren't there. She sat in front of her girl friends instead.

'Look Ellie, we know you don't want to tell us but at some point you're going to have to tell someone because this isn't only some secret its also jeopardizing your friendship with Dixon and Lee' explain Kim seriously. Ellie looked at the ground it seemed a lot more interesting.

'Ellie?...you know we won't tell, we've already kept one. Remember?' asked Lora. Ellie's head came back up, tiny rivers streamed from each side of her face. 'Oh Ellie....just tell us, you know when you tell someone it helps...so I've heard'

'Why can't life be easier...why can't love be easier' she said sorrowfully. Both girls looked at her sympathetically but also had a smile.

'Love?' asked Kim. Ellie hadn't realized what she had said, she had just said "love".

'Oh Kim....if you only knew' she sigh sadly. She put her face in her hands.

'Just tell the rest, then we'll help...you'll see' asked Lora lifting Ellie's head. At this point Ellie truly felt like "Romeo and Juliette", even though she is a witch it didn't kept her from reading some of the muggle novels. In that particular novel, two young loved each other but could never be together because of their family differences, which is the same case as her. In the end they die, she hoped it wouldn't get to that. She breathed in slowly.

'When I got to the prefects lounge, he was already there. All and all, I looked at him and he looked at me. I had time to see how he really looks like which is pretty good...but anyways after we got to the room of requirement, we each lain on the ground. I explained my situation and asked him if he was willing to help me then he accepted. I was sort of caught up in the moment so I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in is shoulder saying over and over "thank you!" until I started crying. He lifted my head, he thought I was crying because he had done something wrong, I told him he didn't that I was crying because I was happy. He put his hands on my face, whipped the tears then I saw that his face was coming closer to mine' she stopped talking, taking a short break.

'He kissed you?!' asked Lora a wide smile on her face.

'No, before he had the chance to I spoke. I asked him what he had wanted to tell me and before he had time to said anything I shoved him in the corner of the room, with my cloak to hide and I went to "fake" sleep on the couch. Lee and Dixon got in, woke me up and bragged me to the common room...'

'But what happened to Teran?' asked Kim incredulous.

'I'm not done' both girls nodded in forgiveness. 'Anyways...I stopped suddenly, I told the guys that I had forgotten my bag in the room, so I went back. Teran was saying over and over how cunning I was, he approached towards me, took my hand, kissed it then said "I like the way you think". We went down into the dungeons, he turned back to face me. I told him that I was sorry to have cut him off when he had wanted to tell me what he had wanted, so I asked him again then....' she looked at her hands.

'Then WHAT!!!' asked Lora impatient. Ellie brought her head back up, she was smiling.

'Then he sigh deeply, took my head and kissed me. I hadn't realized at first, so I gave in. It seemed like an eternity. It was so passionate, so right so amazing....' she smile more to herself now. Both girls were wide eyed shock.

'Oh MY god!!!....I knew it!' squealed Kim. Ellie's smile soon wore off and both girls noticed. 'If it was "amazing" like you said then why are you so down....?'

'Because even though I like him a lot even maybe love him, I can't be with him. Do you know how much it hurts to want something so bad but you can't have it...just because of a stupid family name...' she whispered as a tear left her eye.

'Oh Ellie...we're so sorry...I mean, you can't help loving someone..its just is, if your parents can't see this then make them understand. I know you're stronger then this Ellie, you always were' said Lora softly. Ellie nodded, then smile weakly. She had to admit that they were right, it did feel better afterwards when you told someone. She got up and walked out the great hall. As she walked pass one of the unused classroom, she felt someone suddenly grabbing her by the sleeve, pulling her inside the classroom. She turned around to meet her kidnapper, it was Teran.

'Why did you do that?' she asked. He took her hand, which surprised her and brought her to a seat. She sat then looked at him.

'Long time no see...' he replied. She looked at the ground, he lifted her head the moment she had cast it down.

'Don't look down, look at me Ellie. You have been ignoring me for months and I'm sorry if I did something wrong...when I kissed you that night, I thought you would understand but I guess you don't. It hurt me, and if possible, I wouldn't mind an explanation' he said seriously.

'I'm sorry Teran...but as much as I want to be with you, we can't' she said tearfully. He looked at her for a while.

'Why were you crying in the great hall ?' he asked.

'Because of you....' He was shocked.

'Me?'

'You have no idea how much it pains me to want you so much but can't have you because of our situation...' He frowned.

'Situation...?'

'If either your father or my family ever heard that we were together then I wouldn't want to be in the middle of it, I don't want you to get hurt, it scares me...' He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

'We could keep it a secret?' he said. Her head came up.

'The things people do for love....' she whispered, sighing deeply. He smile, lifted her head towards him, kissed her softly.

'The things I do for you....' he whispered back. She smile his smile, wrapped her arms around him then got up. They walked back to the door, as she was ready to go through it he stopped her. She turned back, he was smiling.

'You know...' he said smoothly. '...we'll need a place so that we won't get caught' he still had that boyish grin on his face. Her hands went around his neck slowly, his smile widen.

'Same place as the last time...and since it the holidays and I'm here and you're here well...we can spend as much time as we want...alone' she said seductively. He brought his hands to the back of his neck, took her hands in his then kissed them softly.

'I like the way you think Potter' he said just as softly. His smile was now tender, he bowed then left. She was happy again, well she had never been this happy before but still this was...amazing, her word. Amazing. She sigh, a happy sigh then left to go back to the great hall. Even if she was with Teran now, a part of her still didn't quite felt right about this, it had happened so fast. She didn't really know all that much about him and he about her, well at lease when they were going to be together, they would have the chance to get to know each other. But still it felt a bit... rushed. She walked inside the great hall then sat beside Kim, Lora was no were to be seen.

'Where's Lora...and why do you have juice all over you?' Kim looked at her, she smile trying to keep from laughing.

'She went to meet someone' she answered, ignoring the other question. Ellie's brows bunched together.

'Meeting someone...who?!'

'Some ravenclaw boy' she said casually. Ellie's brows went up so fast that it hurt.

'I didn't know she had a boyfriend...'

'She didn't...it just recently happened. When you left, we were talking about the up coming ball in February when suddenly this owl brings her a letter. When she opened it, she got up so fast that she spilled pumpkin juice on me, that's why I'm very sticky...anyways she told me she had to go meet...um I forgot his name..its something like Phil Drew...um' she was drumming her fingers on the table, thinking.

'Phil Drumen' asked Ellie surprise.

'Ya that's him...anyways she said she had to meet him so that's why she ain't here'

'Oh....'

'So...why did you go and come back?' she asked, looking down her shirt disgustingly.

'Uh...I...I don't know, I guess I just needed some time alone...' she faltered. Kim eyed her suspiciously but didn't push on the matter.

'O-k...um...do you want to go outside and...I don't know, fight or something in the snow?' she asked getting up.

'Sure'

That day flew, and by the time she actually looked at the clock it was a carter past seven. She had gotten a letter from Teran around five, telling her to meet her tonight. She began reading a book on creatures and their ways of living and by the time she looked again it was five minutes till nine. She closed the book went inside the girls dormitory to get her invisibility cloak, then out she went. She got to the room of requirement not to long after she had left the tower. He was already there, in all his glamor. He was on the couch, his eyes were closed, he looked so innocent, so peaceful. Like he had sensed her present, his eyes opened but he didn't move. She made her way to the couch, climbed on him then wrapped her arms around him. As they lied in each others arms, he turned his head to her.

'Why did you asked me to help you...why not someone else?' he asked. She was a bit taken aback.

'You seemed to know about it, and I didn't want to disrupt Dumbledore so...and my friends don't know anything about it so it wouldn't help' He nodded in understanding. As he played with a lock of her hair he spoke again.

'What's the pendant called again?'

'The pendant of Konnen, it means Power. Our house elf told me' she answered, her eyes closed.

'What language is it from?' he asked. She shook her head subconsciously. Silent filled the air again, then all of the sudden something clicked in her head. Her upper body rose up briskly. He looked at her oddly.

'Oh my god..Teran, it's...it's...that's it, Konnen...we only have to find out which language it's from!!!' she yelled. 'You're a genius' she exclaimed, kissing his briskly. He looked at her shocked by her roughness. He grinned boyishly, not saying a word. She climbed off of him, paced the room in all excitement, mumbling things he couldn't make out.

'Ellie?' She kept on pacing, not hearing him. 'Ellie!' he said louder. She turned her head towards him with surprise. 'Forgot about me?' he asked getting off the couch. He walked towards her slowly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked into his eyes.

'I didn't forget...I'm just so happy that I have a chance of getting my dad back' she said softly, smiling with all her heart. He smile back and took one off her hands that were behind his back. 'I'll need to go, my father wanted to talk to me about something...' he explained pulling on her hand towards the door.

'Fine...' she said reluctantly.

######

She walked along the stone wall. Her only source of light was her wand.

There were sounds that she could hear coming from afar but payed no attention to, it wasn't important. Finding the pendant was important.

'Ow!' she had hit something. Her emerald eyes traveled downwards to see what her foot had hit. It was a metal box. '_What?_' she thought. She inspected the object carefully, noticing something written on it, it read:

_Horis Ferghul, M.E_

There was a parchment attached to it. Her wand came closer to make out what was written on it, it read:

_May 7th 1805_

_Point place of the keeper of the pendant. Activation still unidentified. _

_Lock activation, red, green, red, red, black, black._

She knew what to do.

(a/n...Now, things are happening...Teran and Ellie, The mysterious Women in the cave...? Read the nest Chapter to know...well I have to write it first...R/R)


End file.
